Bet I can
by Nariko-Sama
Summary: AU Sesshoumaru Takashi, the cocky most wanted bachelor in Japan, thinks he can make any girl fall in love with him. See inside for more details or look on my Profile. REDONE Please reread and review.
1. Prologue

**Bet I Can**

**Summary**: (AU) Sesshoumaru Takashi, the cocky most wanted bachelor in Japan, thinks he can make any girl fall in love with him. His friend Koga makes a bet with him that he can't make Rin Higurugi--a man hater--fall in love with him. Sesshoumaru takes the bet not knowing how difficult it is going to be. Sess/Rin OOC

**Prologue**

Rin looked at her husband. Kohaku was standing there in his gym clothes. His black hair untidy, his green eyes looking around, trying to find someone. They were going to the gym to work out. They both thought it was important to keep healthy and stay in shape. They had a lot in common with each other. But Rin wasn't expecting it when Kohaku proposed. They got married a month after the proposal.

But a few weeks after they were married, things changed. Kohaku was always away at work, while Rin stayed home and kept cleaning. Soon they didn't sleep together. But the one thing that changed most was Kohaku started cheating on Rin and Rin accidentally stepped in the room they were making out in.

Rin let it past thinking he wouldn't do it anymore. But then her sister-in-law, Sango, called one day, almost a year after they were married, after coming back from his office.

"Hey Rin," Sango had said that fateful day.

"Hey Sango," she had replied.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I have to be the one to tell you this, but my brother's cheating on you."

"You mean he hasn't stopped."

"You knew already?"

"Well I did walk in on them that one time, but I thought it would stop."

"I'm sorry Rin, but it hasn't." Sango finished as she hung up the phone.

Rin had decided to tell Kohaku she was going to divorce him at the gym. So here she was looking at Kohaku, getting the nerve to tell him. Then she spotted the girl that he was cheating on her with. That did it.

"Kohaku." Rin said. He turned to her, a questioning look on his face. "I think we should get a divorce."

"Why?" Kohaku asked innocently.

"Because, I can't stand you cheating on me. If you don't love me, just say so and let's go sign those divorce papers."

"Rin." He said pleading.

"It's either her," Rin said pointing at the girl, "or me. Take your pick."

Kohaku looked at the girl then back at Rin. Then he looked down at his gym clothes. "Can we change to our regular clothes first and not go in our gym clothes?"

"No! We will go in our gym clothes. I want to be divorced to you now. I will not take it any longer." Rin snapped, sad that Kohaku choose the girl instead of her.

They walked to the divorce attorney (is that what they are called?) to get the divorce. As soon as the divorce papers were signed (which was two hours later), Kohaku went back to the gym and Rin got her stuff from their house. She had given him the house; everything they had bought together, and only took the stuff that belonged to her only. She had already found a furnished apartment and paid the first payment. It took her two trips to move her stuff to the finished apartment. Then she went into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. She cried herself to sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Two Years Later**

Sesshoumaru sat down at his usual table, at his favorite coffeehouse, reading the newspaper. Every now and then he would hear a girl squeal in delight when they caught sight of him. He was a rich, most wanted bachelor. Every girl wanted to date him or get him to commit to marriage. He would date with a girl once, but wouldn't date a girl more than once.

Sesshoumaru knew that some girls fell in love with his looks. Who wouldn't love his long white hair, his pointed ears, and his muscular exterior? His golden eyes showing no emotion, except when a girl was really lucky. He was handsome, but more then half of the girls only loved him for his money. He had dated many gold diggers. Most of them left him alone after he said no to marriage, except for one. Kagura.

Sesshoumaru heard the serving girl come close to his table. "More coffee, decaf." He said picking up his cup and handing it to her.

The girl took his cup and walked off.

He put down his newspaper and sighed. The business section was the same as usual. He folded up the newspaper and put it into his brief case. He looked up and saw the girl coming back.

"Here's your coffee sir." She said. She had shoulder length brown hair and beautiful chocolate-brown eyes. Her figure wasn't as impressive as Kagura's, but for her she looked really beautiful. She confused him. Unlike all other girls, she didn't squeal in delight and ask him out. It looked like she didn't even recognize him.

"Thank you." He replied, finally taking the cup of coffee from her. He had been to busy scanning her.

"Your welcome Takashi Sesshoumaru." She replied.

'So she does know who I am.'

She then walked off. Then he heard her voice. "I'm leaving Miroku-san. My shift is over."

"See you tomorrow, Rin-san."

She walked back past Sesshoumaru with a coat over her shoulders and left the coffeehouse.

'Hmm…she's an interesting one.' Sesshoumaru thought. He then finished his coffee, left his cup on the table, paid his bill, and left for work.

* * *

After Rin had left the coffeehouse, she went to the bank and withdrew some money. She wasn't as rich as the rich bachelor, Sesshoumaru, but she did have enough to pay her bills, her rental, and food. She also had enough spending money to wear nice clothes and have some fun.

She also could have worked at a better place then a coffeehouse. She had finished high school and even got a master's degree in Computer Technology. She also had a bachelor's degree in accounting and a certificate as an administrative. She was what some would call a child prodigy. She graduated from High School two years earlier then other kids her age and she whizzed through college.

"Hey Rin, It's been awhile since you've actually come into the bank. It's been like what, two years?" Kohaku said to her with a smile on his face.

Rin stayed quiet and handed him what she wanted him to deposit.

"Why'd you quit? You were the best teller at the bank." He said, trying to make conversation as he deposited Rin's check.

Rin stayed silent as she took the slip from Kohaku's hand and left. Kohaku sighed; she never talked to him anymore. Then he went back to work.

Rin got in her car and drove to her apartment. She walked to her mailbox, got her mail, and then went in her apartment. She sat down and her kitchen table. Her mail mainly was the boring stuff. Bill, bill, bill, credit card, bill, bill, magazine prescription. The usual. Then she came to another one; it was from a place she had sent in an application to work there. She ripped it open and pulled out the letter.

Dear Higurugi Rin,

We are happy to announce that Takashi Sesshoumaru found your credentials acceptable and he would like to have an interview with you tomorrow at 1:00 in his office.

Thank you for your application and your interest in working for Youkai Computer Industries.

Best regards,

Yura 'The Hair' Sugishi

Rin gave a little smile then checked her calendar to see if she had to cancel anything. She didn't have anything on the schedule tomorrow except to visit her ex sister-in-law at 3:00.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rin woke up the next morning well rested. She had picked out what she was going to wear the night before and took a shower. At 12:00 she got into it. It was a navy blue business suit and skirt that went a bit past her knees. She wore a white blouse under the jacket and wore nylon socks. She then put on high heels so she would be as tall as Sesshoumaru.

'I hate it how I have to work for a man. Men are stupid and dumb.' Rin thought as she fixed her hair up into a bun and put two chopsticks in it to hold it up. She then put on a little bit of make-up. It was 12:45 by the time she was done.

She made herself a sandwich, ate it quickly, brushed her teeth, and then took off in her car for the interview. She got to Youkai Computer Industries five minutes before the interview. That meant that she had less then five minutes to get to his office.

She went inside the building and walked directly to the open elevator. She stepped in and looked at the elevator operator. "I need to get to the floor that has Takashi Sesshoumaru's office."

He nodded and pushed the 27th floor button. "You here for the position to be one of his secretaries?" He asked looking her up and down.

"Yes I am. And could you stop doing that. I hate it when men look me over." Rin snapped, she wasn't in a very good mood at the moment. She hated being late and she was going to be late. "Can't this elevator go any faster."

"Sorry. We only have one speed. My name's Shippo. What's yours?"

Rin looked at the man and scanned him quickly. 'He's a demon.' She thought, then she spoke out loud. "I'm Rin."

"Nice to meet you." He replied, then the elevator dinged. "We are here."

Rin looked at her clock and saw that if she hurried she would only be thirty seconds late.

She stepped out of the elevator, flashed her letter at the receptionist and walked through the door marked Takashi.

"You're late." She heard a voice from behind the chair. It was rather cold.

"I'll try to get here earlier next time." She said calmly.

"There might not be a next time." He replied turning his chair around to face her. "Have a seat."

Rin sat down and looked up into his eyes. She saw his eyes flash with recognition then she saw nothing. No emotions at all.

"I'll ask a few questions and I want you to answer them with as less words as possible."

Rin gave a nod.

"Why do you think I should hire you?"

"Why shouldn't you hire me?" She replied. She watched a flash of anger show in his eyes then it was gone.

"How many jobs like this have you held previously?"

"None, sir."

"How many jobs have you had prior to this interview?"

"Two."

"Can you organize files?"

Rin nodded.

Sesshoumaru looked at her closely. Usually people answered the questions with long answers even though he said to make them short, but this woman was different. It was refreshing.

Rin sat there wondering what was going to happen next. Then she heard him stand up. She stood up herself.

"My receptionist Yura will call you sometime this week to tell you if you have the job." He said.

Rin gave a little bow and left the room. She walked to the elevator and pushed the down button. She waited patiently then she heard someone step up behind her. She looked behind her and saw a man who looked exactly like Sesshoumaru except that he had dog-ears and that there was emotion on his face.

"You the one here for the interview?" He asked.

Rin gave a nod.

"I suggest you find somewhere else to work. My half-brother could make your life a living nightmare or worse."

"I'm not scared of men, or demons. Besides, a nightmare from him can't be as bad as the nightmare I'm already in." Rin said coldly.

The man backed away from her a bit. A startled look on his face. "You are just like him. I didn't mean to make you so cold."

Rin just turned away from him as the elevator doors opened and she walked in. The man followed. Then the elevator doors shut.

"You must be Inuyasha Takashi, the vice president of the corporation." Rin said, hating the silence.

"Yes, I am. How'd you know? You aren't a demon, or I would have smelled it."

"I don't need to be a demon to know who people are." Rin said meanly, she hated demons and there 'I'm better than you' attitudes.

"How'd you know?" He asked again.

Rin sighed. "My ex sister-in-law, Sango, is good friends with your wife. She always offered to take me to meet Kagome, but I've been to busy."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You're the girl that married Kohaku then divorced him because he was cheating on you."

"Don't mention his name." Rin snarled.

"Man, you really are a lot like Sesshoumaru. I'll hate to see you two clash. Even though it would be really entertaining."

The elevator had arrived at the main floor. Rin got out and went directly to her car. She then started it and drove home.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk, looking over all the applicants to be his secretary. Most of the resumes were fake, the owner of the resumes just wanted to be working for him. He threw away all of the fake ones and only two were left. Kagura Onigo and Rin Higurugi. If he picked Kagura he knew that she would start thinking he loved her. If he picked Rin…

"Yura." Sesshoumaru said into his intercom.

"Yes, sir?" Yura asked

"Call Higurugi Rin to tell her she got the job and that she starts tomorrow exactly at 7:00 AM. And tell her that if she is late, she'll be fired immediately."

"Yes sir."

Sesshoumaru cleaned off his desk, throwing away every resume he was given, except for Rin's. He looked at it for a moment and put it into his desk drawer. He then started to reply to the email he had gotten from Naraku Tasami, the owner of Tasami Technology and his business rival, when a toad demon burst in.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Sesshoumaru?" The toad asked.

"No Jaken…why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Sesshoumaru said, his voice showing no emotion even though he was annoyed.

"But…sir…I wish to help." Jaken replied.

"You can help me by taking a day off. You've worked yourself too hard and I don't want you fainting. You need to teach the new secretary how to do her job tomorrow. She needs to know how everything works and only you can teach her because I'm busy and you are her fellow secretary."

"Why do you need that human girl to help me? I'm completely able to do this job by myself."

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said warningly, losing his patience, "Go home!"

Jaken stiffened, gave a bow, and hurried and left…not wanting to feel Sesshoumaru's wrath.

Sesshoumaru smirked then went back to replying to the email.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rin fell back onto her couch. She was completely exhausted. After her interview, she went to the mall and did some window-shopping. She bought some things here and there, but mainly it was to help her relax before she was to meet her ex sister-in-law at the food court at 3:00. Then at 2:55 she went to the food court with her few purchases, got some food, and then sat down at a table to eat and to wait for Sango.

At exactly 3:00 she spotted Sango coming towards her with another woman who had black hair and light brown eyes. They sat down at the table and smiled at Rin.

"Rin," Sango said, "I'd like you to meet my good friend Kagome Higurashi Takashi. Kagome, this is my sister-in-law Rin."

"Ex." Rin corrected her then she stuck out her had. Kagome took it and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"I hope it was all good and not bad," Rin replied.

"It was all good, don't worry."

They sat and talked for an hour about things then Kagome and Sango left because they both had somewhere to be.

Rin then went to the gym. She changed her clothes into the gym clothes that she had bought at the mall that day. She worked out until she couldn't work out anymore. Then she went home, took a shower, and now she was on the couch.

She turned her head toward her clock to see that it was 10:00.

'Time to watch the news, listen to my messages on the answering machine if I have any, then go to bed.' Rin thought. She grabbed her remote and turned on the TV.

After the news was over she went to her answering machine. The number one was blinking. She pushed the play button and listen to her message.

"Ms. Higurugi Rin, This is Sugushi Yura. I'm calling to tell you that you got the job and that you start tomorrow. Mr. Takashi also advised me to tell you not to be late. He expects you to check-in with him at 7:00 AM precisely."

Rin grumbled. She picked up her phone and dialed the number for her boss at the coffeehouse. It rang three times then it was answered.

"Hello?" A droopy voice asked.

"Miroku-san, this is Rin. I got a job so I won't be able to work for you anymore."

"All right Rin, I wish you called earlier though."

"I'm sorry, I didn't find out that I had gotten the job until now."

"Ok. I'll send you your paycheck."

"Thank you for understanding and sorry to wake you."

"No problem…I like getting woke up by pretty ladies."

"You perv. You better not let Sango hear that, it would break her heart. She is so head over heels for you." Rin said, then she hung up and went to bed, forgetting to set her alarm clock.

* * *

Rin woke up the next morning and stretched, the sun coming in through her window. She smiled as she saw the sun and turned over to see her alarm clock. It was 8:00. Rin jumped out of bed.

"Oh man, I'm so fired and I haven't even started working. I can't believe I forgot to set my stupid, idiotic alarm clock." Rin said dashing around her room franticly grabbing clothes and getting dressed. She skipped breakfast, brushed her teeth, and ran to her car. She hopped in and tried to start the car, but it wouldn't start.

"Great. If my day is going this bad already, it's going to be a big pain later today." She mumbled to herself as she started running as fast as she could to the building she was to work at. She was halfway there when it started to rain hard.

"What have I done to be punished like this?" She yelled to the sky in frustration. She kept going but then her body started to wear out and she was walking at a very slow pace in exhaustion. By the time she got to Youkai Computer Industries, she was soaked to the bone. She stepped into the building and felt all eyes turn to her. She kept walking like nothing was wrong and that no one was staring at her.

She stepped into the elevator and turned to watch the doors close.

"Bad day, huh?" Shippo said as he pushed the button for the 27th floor.

"You have no idea." Rin grumbled, her eyes flaring with anger.

Shippo winced and went quiet.

When the door opened, Rin stepped out gracefully and walked towards Mr. Takashi's office. She passed Jaken not even noticing him and walked into Mr. Takashi's office.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sesshoumaru stared at his clock. 'She's late. Two hours late.' Sesshoumaru thought angrily. Then he heard his door opened. A smell of rain, wildflowers, and wet human hit his nose. He turned around to face Rin Higurugi. He took in her sight. Her hair was dripping wet, her clothes were even wetter, and an angry gleam was in her eyes.

"You are late." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Sorry Mr. Takashi," was all she said, giving him a bow.

"Why are you late?"

"I forgot to set my alarm clock, my car wouldn't start, I had to run all the way here since taking a bus would get me here even later and because I live in the part of town where there aren't any taxis. Then it started to rain." Rin said. Her voice was calm but her eyes kept flashing with anger.

"It's not good to start your first day two hours late. How do I know whether or not you'll do it again?" He asked.

"Fire me if you must. If I can't make it to work the first day on time, it's best to get rid of me. I won't complain if you wish to get rid of me." Rin said, still no emotion to her voice, her eyes still flashing with anger.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Normally a person in Rin's position would be begging to be able to stay, promising to get there on time from now on. Her actions confused him.

"I'm not going to fire you this time, but I expect you to be on time now on. The building is opened at 6:00, so you can get here an hour early."

Rin gave a nod, the anger in her eyes dissipating somewhat.

"Thank you sir," She said, still no emotion in her voice.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru called. Once he was in the room Sesshoumaru spoke again.

"Jaken here will teach you what to do. At two I have a meeting with Mr. Tasami of Tasami Technology. I want you to be there to take notes. It will be in the conference room on the 23rd floor. Don't be late. Now get to work."

* * *

Rin yawned. She had been listening to Jaken ramble on for what seemed like eternity. He spent half the time saying how lucky she was to still be able to work for Mr. Takashi and that if it were up to him, she'd be fired already. Then one forth of the time, he kept speaking about how great Mr. Takashi was. How long he had worked for him. On and on and on. Finally Jaken got to telling her how everything worked. It was now 1:30 and Jaken still wasn't done talking.

"Rin, are you paying attention?" Jaken asked noticing her yawn.

"Yes, Jaken-sama." She mocked.

Jaken's faced turned red. "How…dare you mock me."

"What you going to do about it you annoying toad?" She said anger flashing in her eyes like wild fire.

Jaken took a step back. 'She's very scary when she's angry.' He thought.

"Well, I've told you all you need to know. I got to go get Mr. Takashi his lunch." Jaken said, then he hurried off to get away from the very scary, very angry Rin.

At 1:45 Rin started for the conference room on floor 23. Her clothes were still wet, but her hair had almost dried. Most of her anger had left and she was being pretty friendly. She talked to Yura on her way and talked to Shippo while going down to the 23rd floor.

Once on the 23rd floor, Rin walked into the conference room. It was empty, but it wouldn't be for long. She found the seat that was designated for her and sat down to wait.

Exactly at 2:00 Sesshoumaru walked in followed by Naraku Tasami, Naraku's secretary, and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru sat in the chair by Rin's left, Inuyasha was to Sesshoumaru's left and Naraku and his secretary sat directly across from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"Well, let's get this meeting started." Sesshoumaru said.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rin smiled when the clock said she was done working for today. Nothing was decided at the unsuccessful meeting. After the meeting, she filed files and scheduled appointments for Sesshoumaru.

She started getting ready to go when Jaken walked up to her. "Mr. Takashi would like to see you in his office before you leave."

Rin nodded and walked into his office.

"Would you like a ride home?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, thanks. I'll take the bus home."

Sesshoumaru gave a nod. "Good day."

Rin walked out of the office and went to the elevator. She pushed the down button and waited. Before the elevator arrived, she felt something touch her butt. Automatically she turned around and slapped the face of the owner of the hand.

"Miroku, what are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"Just came to visit my friend Inuyasha. What are you doing here?"

"This is where I work now."

Miroku gave a nod of understanding then he rubbed his cheek where she slapped him. "Did you have to do that?"

"Yes, and I'll do it every time." Rin replied as the elevator dinged.

She stepped in and the elevator door shut. She was surprised Miroku didn't get on.

"How did the rest of your day go?" Shippo asked Rin.

"Fine." Rin replied to his question. Then got out as soon as the elevator got to the main floor. She got to her apartment, had a tow truck pull her car to a mechanic, got her car fixed, then decided to go out to eat and go to her favorite club that helped her to relax. She made herself look nice and drove to the 'Thang Club'.

* * *

After Rin had said no to his offer and left his office, his best friend Kouga walked in.

"Long time no see." Sesshoumaru said.

"I've been busy. I can't see how you can own a business and still have time to date and stuff like that. My company has been working me like crazy. Not enough employees. I've been working my tail off." Kouga said with a wolfish grin. "But I thought we both could use a break and go relax at the 'Thang Club'. What do you say? Or is cold face busy?"

Sesshoumaru frowned at the nickname. "I'm not too busy. I'd enjoy an relaxing evening." He said putting the stuff he was working on away. He got up, grabbed his suitcase and looked at Kouga, putting a grin on his face. "Let's go, but we will have to stop at my place so I can drop off my stuff."

Kouga and Sesshoumaru went down the elevator, got to their cars and drove to Sesshoumaru's penthouse. Sesshoumaru dropped off his stuff, changed, then got into Kouga's car.

They arrived as the club opened and walked in. It was a club where you could get alcoholic drinks, food, and entertainment. If you wanted, you could dance.

The owner of the club walked up to them. "So good to see you again Mr. Takashi and Mr. Wolfe. It's been awhile. Would you like your usual VIP spots?"

"Not tonight," Kouga said. "We are looking for women tonight."

"Ah I see. More people will be here in a few. Enjoy your evening gentlemen." The owner walked off. Kouga and Sesshoumaru sat down at a table and then a waitress came over. She had beautiful green eyes and nice brown hair.

"Ayame, my dear, So nice to see you again." Kouga said flirtatiously

"Kouga." The waitress Ayame replied with a smile. "It's about time I see you again."

Kouga kissed her hand. "When do you get off work tonight?"

"Ten. Now what can I get you two gentlemen?"

They ordered. By the time they got their food, the place was filled.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rin walked in to the club and found it full, as usual. It was the best club in town. She walked up to the bar and sat down.

"Ms. Rin. A pleasure to see you. How are you doing these days?" Asked the bartender.

"As okay as can be expected for a divorcee. I'll have the usual."

"Right away Ms. Rin."

"Hey pretty lady," said a guy right beside her. "How about we get to know each other?"

"No thank you sir. I've sworn off men."

"But why would a pretty thing like you do that?"  
Rin glared at him with an evil glare. He got up and went away, a look of fear on his face.

* * *

"So, you think you can make any girl fall in love with you?" Kouga asked his friend, Sesshoumaru.

"Of course I can, what girl can resist my charms? I could get any girl to wrap around my finger."

"Really? Want to make a bet?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I'll bet 25,000 dollars that you can't make the girl I pick for you to fall in love with you."

"I bet you a partnership with my company that I can."

Kouga nodded. Then started to scan the room for a girl.

* * *

Rin was getting annoyed. She came to the club to relax, but instead she was defending herself from guys asking her to dance, or make-out with them._ Men, never know when to quit._

* * *

Kouga finally spotted a girl. It seemed that she didn't like men. Lots of guys have talked to her, but she just waved them off. 'Oh. She looks difficult, I doubt he'll be able to make her fall in love with him.' He thought.

"Have you found our victim yet?" Sesshoumaru asked, getting annoyed with all the waiting.

"Yes, I have. I bet that you can't make the girl with brown hair at the bar fall in love with you."

Sesshoumaru looked at the bar and found the girl. She looked familiar then she turned just a bit so he could see her face. "Rin Higurugi?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"You know her?" Kouga said astonished.

"She's my new secretary. She's a confusing one."

"What's so confusing about her?"

"When she first saw me while serving my coffee. She didn't fawn over me like the other women. And at the interview, she answered her questions with short answers just like I asked her."

"Well, that's the girl for the bet. Are you going to take it?"

Sesshoumaru nodded then he got up and walked over to the bar.

* * *

Rin finally finished off her food. She then sighed. 'Why wouldn't they just leave her alone?' She asked herself, then she felt a tap on her shoulder. ' Here's another one.' She thought while turning around. Then she froze at who it was. It was her boss, Sesshoumaru.

"Good evening, Ms. Higurugi. It's a pleasure to see you here. Are you enjoying yourself?" Sesshoumaru said politely, showing some emotion for the first time in front of her.

"Good evening Mr. Takashi, you can just call me Rin. I don't like going by Ms. Higurugi."

"Ok, Rin. Then you can just call me Sesshoumaru." He replied, sitting down next to her. "So, what brings you here this evening?"

"I thought I'd treat myself to something nice since I had an awful day today." Rin said, shifting uncomfortably.

They sat in silence for awhile. Then the bartender came over to them.

"Would you like anything to drink Mr. Takashi?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay sir, how about you Ms. Rin?"

"Nothing. Thanks for asking."

"It's just my job Ms. Rin."

The bartender walked off.

"Would you like to come meet my friend?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

She thought about it for a bit. Then she gave a little nod. They both stood up and Rin followed Sesshoumaru to his table.

"Rin Higurugi, this is my friend Kouga Wolfe. Kouga Wolfe, this is Rin Higurugi, my secretary."

"Nice to meet you." Kouga said with a nod. "Why don't you join us?"

Rin looked at both men for a moment, then she looked at her watch. "I'm sorry, but it's time I get home. I got to get my sleep so I won't be late to work tomorrow. Thanks for the offer though."

She started to walk off, but then Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm. "Please stay." He asked.

"No, I really got to go. See you at work tomorrow." She said. She shook his hand off her arm. And left. Once she got outside, she hurried to her car and drove for her apartment, not noticing the car that followed her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kouga hurried out of the club, after Kouga told an upset Ayame that he'd be back in a bit, and followed Rin. They followed her to her apartment. Then they watched her go inside apartment number 16.

"Nice place." Kouga said. "Now what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find out what I can about her." Sesshoumaru replied then he got out his cell phone and dialed up an old friend of the family. The phone rang twice then it was answered.

"How may I help you?" The voice asked.

"Toutousai, I've called to ask you a favor."

"What favor is that Sesshoumaru?"

"I want you to get all that you can about a Rin Higurugi. I want to know everything about her."

"Why…may I ask?"

"Just do it, will you?"

"Sure…I'll do anything for your family. How's your father doing?"

"Don't know, haven't seen him since he handed the company over to me."

"Oh. Well, I'll do as you ask. It will take awhile. But I'll get it as fast as I can. Nice to hear from you again Sesshoumaru."

"Thank you Toutousai." Sesshoumaru replied and hung up.

Then they drove off. Sesshoumaru going home and Kouga back to the club to spend time with Ayame.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Rin slammed her hand down on her alarm clock. It was 5:30 She stretched her body then slowly sat up. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes then stood up and went over to her closet. She grabbed a light yellow blouse and black dress pants. She put them on then grabbed some brown dress shoes and white nylon ankle socks.

Once she was dressed, she poured herself a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and ate it with milk. Then she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. (AN: She took a shower that night before. Don't go thinking she doesn't bathe.) She curled the bottom of her hair and parted it. She put on a little lipstick, blush, eye shadow, and mascara.

She grabbed her purse and went to start her car. It started perfectly, which caused her to smile. She saw that she would be on time so she stopped at the bank to see if her paycheck from Miroku's coffeehouse came.

"Hello Rin." Kohaku said as she walked in.

She ignored him and went up to a bank teller and asked if it showed she got her paycheck. The teller took a few minutes then told her that it had been put in. She then left still ignoring Kohaku.

Kohaku shook his head and went back to work.

* * *

Sesshoumaru got to the 27th floor at 7:00 exactly and walked to his office. He then saw Rin sitting at her desk. She looked up when she heard him, gave a little smile, then she went back to what she was doing. He started to go in his office when he heard her voice.

"You have an appointment with Mr. Wolfe at 8:00. Then you have a lunch date with Ms. Onigo at noon. Your brother would like to talk to you at 6:00." Rin said.

Sesshoumaru gave a nod of his head then shut the door to his office.

Rin frowned when she heard Jaken walk in a few seconds after Sesshoumaru closed his office door.

"There you are. You need to sort through all these. Newest ones to the front, oldest ones to the back."

"Yes, Jaken-sama." Rin said rolling her eyes. She wished she could hurt him.

* * *

'What a boring day.' Rin thought, as she packed up to leave. Then she saw Sesshoumaru walk out of his office.

"Good night." Rin said starting to leave.

"Wait." Sesshoumaru said. Rin froze and slowly turned around.

"Yes?"

"Would you go out to dinner with me?"

"Sorry, I can't. I have a previous engagement. I promised my ex sister-in-law I'd have dinner at her house with her boyfriend and her friend and her friend's husband."

"Ex sister-in-law?" Sesshoumaru questioned, a confused look showing up on his normally cold face.

"Yeah." Rin said a pained look coming onto her face. "Her brother once was my husband, but then he cheated on me with another girl. They got married a year after we divorced." Rin felt some tears want to come out but she held them back. 'I don't want to cry in front of a man.' She thought.

Sesshoumaru sensed that she wanted to cry, but she didn't. He was having some feelings he couldn't understand. He wanted to comfort her. He never felt that with any other girl. "I'm sorry." Was all he could think to say.

Rin's eyes flashed with anger then she went back to her cheery old self. "It's all in the past. I can't do anything about it now. Now if you'll excuse me."

She walked to the elevator. Once she was in the elevator, she felt a twang of guilt hit her for lying to Sesshoumaru about having her previous engagement. 'Why am I feeling this way about a man. All of them are the same as Kohaku was. It's best not to get mixed up with them. Best to stay single and all alone for your whole life, then get your heart broken.' She thought.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Two Weeks Later**

For the past two weeks, Sesshoumaru kept asking Rin out and trying to win his bet, but Rin always came up with an excuse of why she couldn't. For the first few days, Rin and Sesshoumaru were both fine. But after awhile, Sesshoumaru got a little sad when she turned him down. He even forgot about his bet…it didn't matter to him any more. Rin also started feeling more and more guilty about lying to him. But other than that, nothing much happened besides work, work, work.

* * *

Sesshoumaru lay back onto his bed. "I hope Toutousai contacts me soon. I really want to know more about her." He said out loud to himself then his phone rang.

When he answered he heard Toutousai's voice on the other line and gave a smile.

"Hello Sesshoumaru, I finally got all that you wanted. I'll fax it to you." He said then hung up.

Sesshoumaru went to his fax machine and an hour later he had what he wanted.

(start of Toutousai's fax)

Official Police Profile for Higurugi Rin.

Current age: Twenty-three

Parents: Kaemon(father) and Mieko Higurugi(mother) (Deceased)

Siblings: Toshi(sister), Michiko(sister), and Renjiro(brother) (Deceased)

Husband: Kohaku Taijya (Divorced)

Occupations: banker at the national bank, waitress at the Monk Café, Secretary at Youkai Computer Industries

History: Rin Higurugi graduated from High School at the age of fifteen. She started college at the age of sixteen. She is one of the few Child prodigies. She then lost her parents and siblings in a fire, caused by a 22-year-old, drunk man at the age of eighteen.The same year she graduated from college. Started working for the national bank at nineteen. She then got married to Kohaku Taijya at the age of twenty. At twenty-one she and Kohaku divorced. Reasons unknown. Stopped working at the bank as soon as she was divorced. Started working at the Monk Café as a waitress. At age twenty-three, started to work at Youkai Computer Industries.

Note: Sesshoumaru, thought you'd want more so I interviewed a few people. I did tell them not to mention being questioned to Rin.

Sango Taijya (Sister to Kohaku): Kohaku and Rin started off with a wonderful relationship. They did what normal married couples did. But soon Rin started saying that Kohaku and her started sleeping in opposite beds, that Kohaku didn't kiss her like he used to. Then one day she called crying saying that she saw Kohaku making out with another girl in his room one night. Later…as I take it, Kohaku said he was sorry and then they made up. It was fine for a few months. Then I went to Kohaku's office to talk with him and I ran in to him cheating on Rin. I called her later and told her the bad news, then a few days later; Rin told Kohaku that she wanted a divorce. Ever since then, Rin hasn't shown any interest in the opposite sex and she still won't talk to Kohaku and feels uncomfortable around me.

Kohaku Taijya: Rin and I started out in the happiest of marriages, lovers since high school, but a few weeks after we were married I noticed my mistake. I didn't want to tell Rin how I felt, so I stayed married to her. But then I started to stay at work longer and we no longer slept together. Then I fell in love with one of my co-workers sister; it was a true love, not like the one Rin and I had. So…I started to make out with the sister. One night Rin walked in on us…doing things I shouldn't have been doing. She kicked out Kishi (the sister). I told her I was sorry. Then she thought nothing of it. Then my sister walked in my office while I was yet again making out with Kishi. My sister then hurried and left and called Rin. Nothing happened for a little while, but then we went to the Gym. I looked around for Kishi some then Rin said she wanted a divorce. She said it was either Kishi or herself. I did what Rin asked and divorced. She hasn't talked to me ever since.

Note: That's all the people who really know. There are some rumors going around saying that she is gay. That she has a female lover. These rumors aren't true however, the manager at the apartment Rin stays at says that Rin has actually told him that she'd rather live alone then with anyone no matter what gender. I hope this is what you wanted. Now, don't go breaking her heart once again like you do to other women. Her heart's been broken too many times. First with the death of her family and second with her ex husband. If I found out you broke her heart again…I'll seriously hit you where it hurts.

(End of Toutousai's fax)

Sesshoumaru felt tears down his cheek. 'So Rin has lost her family and her husband. I thought just losing my mother was bad enough, but to lose everyone she loved.' He thought.

When he read Toutousai's endnote, he grinned a little. 'So Toutousai has gotten attached to someone he hasn't even met.'

Sesshoumaru picked up his phone and dialed a number.

* * *

Rin sat down on her bed and sighed. 'I swear off men, but then I run into a man who I'm starting to fall in love with. Yet I hardly know him because I haven't spent time with him.' She thought.

She sat on her bed thinking what to do when her phone rang. She answered it without looking at caller id like she usually did.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"Hi Rin, this is Toutousai."

"Toutousai-sensei, I haven't heard from you since my accounting classes in college and my families funeral."

"Ah…you remember me. I'm so glad. Thought I'd call and see how you are doing."

"I'm doing the best I can Toutousai. It's just been…so…hard." Rin said pain creeping into her voice.

"I know, I know. I bet it has been really hard. But…Rin…It's time to let the past go. Move on and get back into the dating circle."

"But…I don't want…to…go through…all the pain…all over again." Rin said, her voice sticking in and out of her throat.

"Now, Rin. I know that…but those things happen. There's nothing you can do about it. If you started looking, maybe just maybe you would find the right one for you."

Rin wiped her tears that were now streaming down her cheeks. "Okay." She hiccuped. "I'll give it a try again."

"That's my girl." Toutousai replied. "I better go and feed my cow."

"Thanks Toutousai-sensei."

"For what dear?" He asked.

"Thanks for caring." She said then hung up the phone. Just a few seconds later the phone started to ring again. She picked it up again.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi Rin, this is Sesshoumaru."

"How'd you get my number?"

"Well…I called my brother's wife Kagome and asked for your phone number. She didn't have it but gave me the phone number for Sango. Then I called Sango and she told me your number." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Oh…you used the female grape vine, huh?"

"Yea," Sesshoumaru said.

"So what did you call for?"

"Will…you…will you go out to dinner with me?" Sesshoumaru stuttered.

Rin was about to say she was busy, but then she remembered what Toutousai said to her. "Yes…Yes. I'll go out to dinner with you. What time?"

"How about I pick you up at 7:00?"

Rin looked at her clock and saw that it was 6:00. "Okay. Do you need my address?"

"No. Sango told me where you lived." He lied.

"Okay. Is there anything specific I should wear?"

"Just dress up for the 'Thang Club'."

"All right," Rin said and hung up the phone.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sesshoumaru pulled up in front of the apartment Rin lived in. He parked, got out of his car, and walked up to her door. He knocked and waited. Soon he heard footsteps coming to the door. The door opened and Rin walked out of her apartment.

She was wearing a purple kimono with white flower patterns on it. She had some blush, mascara, pink lipstick, and some light purple eye shadow. She had her hair up in a bun, which was being held up with purple chopsticks.

"I see that you remembered it is Feudal Era night." Rin said to Sesshoumaru. (He's wearing what he wears in the cartoon.)

"You too." Sesshoumaru replied his mouth dry. "You look absolutely stunning."

Rin smiled. "Why, thank you."

Rin shut her apartment door and locked it. Then Sesshoumaru offered his arm. She took it.

Once they got to his car, he opened the passenger seat door for her. She got in, then he shut it and got in himself. They drove in silence to the 'Thang Club'.

He helped her out once they got there and went inside.

Rin felt all the people stare at her as Sesshoumaru and herself walked up to the manager.

"Mr. Takashi, would you like the VIP seating tonight?"

"Yes."

The manager lead them to the VIP area and unlocked the gate. "How'd you get lucky? You have the most beautiful girl in this establishment." The manager said as he left. Rin blushing dark red.

Sesshoumaru pulled out a chair for her. Then pushed her chair in closer to the table after she sat down. Then he sat down across from her.

"The owner is right. I do have the most beautiful girl here." Sesshoumaru said, wanting to see her blush more.

She did. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Ayame came over to them. "I'll be your waitress this evening. What could I get you?"

"I'll have the stake, medium rare. Salad and mashed potatoes and gravy." Sesshoumaru said.

"I'll have the same, except I'd like the stake medium."

"Okay, what would you like to drink?"

"Two glasses of champagne." Sesshoumaru said with Rin nodding.

Ayame took off.

The two sat in silence for awhile.

"So, Sesshoumaru. You're a demon, correct? What can demons do exactly? And what type of demon are you?"

"Yes, I'm a demon, A dog demon. I don't know what other demons can do, but I can transform into a giant dog, I have poison claws, and I can create a whip of energy."

Rin nodded.

"Demons also mate for life."

"Mate? Oh, marry." Rin said. "That's cool. There's one thing that makes you better than humans."

Sesshoumaru's eyes saddened. "I'm sorry about you getting divorced."

"It's alright, I should of seen it coming. I ignored all the warning signs. I vowed I wouldn't fall for another man again. But lately, I've felt so lonely. I don't want to die single, yet I'm not ready to be hurt again. My…heart can't take it." Rin said, a tear running down her cheek for the first time in public.

Sesshoumaru leaned over and wiped it away. He then caressed her cheek. He felt Rin tremble beneath him.

Rin was scared. She didn't understand why, but she was.

"Don't be afraid. I won't let you get hurt anymore." Sesshoumaru said.

Rin looked up at him and gave him a smile then wiped her eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" Sesshoumaru said, giving her a smile.

Rin nodded and got up. Sesshoumaru lead Rin onto the dance floor and they started to sway lightly. Rin felt like she belonged in his arms while they danced. It soothed her fears.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear.

"Yes?" Rin asked.

"Can we get to know each other better?" He whispered back.

"I'd like that." Rin said.

"Rin…can I kiss you?" He asked quietly.

Rin thought for a moment. Her mind said no. But her heart ached to be kissed again. "Yes."

Sesshoumaru pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. At first it was just him doing everything, but then he felt her respond. Her arms subconscious wound around his neck. Sesshomaru let his arms snake around her waist.

Soon Rin was pushed against Sesshoumaru's hard frame as she moaned. 'This kiss is different then the way Kohaku and I used to kiss.' Rin thought as she deepened the kiss. Then she slowly pulled away.

Sesshoumaru growled softly, not wanting to stop kissing Rin. Her kiss felt so right. He craved for more, but he let her stop the kiss. He looked at her once they finished and saw a little bit of pink on her cheek.

"Our food probably is ready." Rin said.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Rin sat in Sesshoumaru's car in front of her apartment. They both had enjoyed their evening and they didn't want it to end.

"Thank you for the wonderful time." Rin said.

Sesshoumaru nodded. Then he decided to ask a personal question. "Why didn't you and your ex husband ever have sex?"

"What? How do you know that?" Rin said in surprise.

"I'm a dog demon. And even though you were married, you still smell like a virgin. Will you answer my question? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Well, that's sort of my first sign that he wasn't truly in love with me. I wanted to, but he always said the time wasn't right. So we always slept with clothes on."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Let me walk you to your door."

He got out and helped Rin get out and they walked to her apartment door. She unlocked it and started to open the door. Then she turned around and pulled him toward her for a kiss.

Sesshoumaru was surprised at first, but then started to kiss back. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck once more and Sesshoumaru put one of his hands on the back of her head. He bit her lip lightly which reward him with a soft bite on his in return. Then she slid her tongue closer to his lips. He did likewise and the kiss turned into a French kiss.

He then finally pulled away. He looked into Rin's eyes and saw passion.

"All those times I said I was busy, I wasn't. I was just afraid. Afraid I'd get my heart broken all over again. Even now I'm afraid."

Sesshoumaru pulled her to him in a hug. Then slowly backed away.

"Don't leave." Rin pleaded. "I don't want to be alone."

Sesshoumaru stopped backing away. "You hardly know me."

"Please."

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked into her apartment. She shut the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sesshoumaru woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. He stretched and got up from his bed, the couch in Rin's apartment. He walked into the kitchen to see Rin making breakfast.

"Thought I'd make you breakfast to say thank you for staying." She said. "Sorry about last night. I don't know what came over me."

"It's all right."

"You were right though. We hardly know each other. So…I wouldn't mind spending time to get to know each other."

"I wouldn't mind either. Sorry for making things move between us too quickly, but for some reason…I couldn't control myself." Sesshoumaru replied softly.

"Same here."

They stopped talking and ate breakfast in silence. Once they were done eating, Sesshoumaru left to get ready at his home to walk in to work, late. Rin sighed as she heard him drive away and went to get ready for work herself.

* * *

As soon as Rin arrived at work, she began to work on her latest assignment assigned by Jaken to do. Sesshoumaru was away at a meeting so Rin was taking orders from Jaken for the moment.

"When you are done with what you doing, you need to organize the files on these disks by date?" Jaken said, handing Rin a bunch of floppy disks.

"Ok Jaken. One question though. What are you doing?"

"I…I'm…uh…"

"Just like I thought, making me do all the work so you can wait on Sesshoumaru." Rin accused.

Jaken's face went angry and he was about to say something when Sesshoumaru walked in.

"Rin, I need you to take notes for me at my next meeting. Jaken, take over what Rin was doing."

Jaken frowned. "Yes sir."

Sesshoumaru walked in to his office and Rin soon followed him.

"What meeting is this that I'm taking notes for?"

"It's about a partnership with Kouga's company."

"Oh," said Rin.

"On another note, how would you like to go out to night so we can get to know each other better?"

"Sounds good, except for one thing."

"What?"

"I want to cook the dinner and we have it at my house."

Sesshoumaru nodded, wanting to try more of Rin's cooking. "What time?"

"Um…Seven should be good?"

"All right."

"Mr. Takashi, Kouga Wolfe is here to see you." Yura's voice came on the intercom.

"Send him in." Sesshoumaru replied.

Soon after the door opened and Kouga walked in. "Good afternoon Sesshoumaru." He said, then noticed Rin. "Nice to see you again Rin."

"Likewise," Rin replied.

"Well, let's get this meeting started." Kouga said, sitting down. Sesshoumaru and Rin followed.

* * *

Rin hurried, trying to finish the dinner before Sesshoumaru arrived. As soon as she finished working she had hurried home and had been cooking ever since she got in to more comfy clothes. She had a little bit left to do and she still needed to get pretty. While she was doing that she started thinking about what had past.

"Some men aren't that bad after all," she said to herself. Then she heard a car pull up. "Crap." She hurried and got looking nice as quickly as she could. Then there was a knock at the door as soon as she finished getting ready.

She opened the door to see Sesshoumaru their holding blood red roses and a box of chocolates. He was wearing one of his many business suits and his long white hair was in a ponytail. Rin suppressed a giggle and took the roses and chocolates from him.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." He said while looking her over. She was wearing a black dress to fit her figure perfectly. She had a light amount of make-up on and her hair was down. "You look beautiful." He said and Rin blushed.

"Thanks. Come in. Dinner is ready."

* * *

At the end of the evening, Rin and Sesshoumaru sat together on the couch in silence for awhile, then Rin was the first to speak.

"Thanks for coming over and letting me get to know you better."

"Same here." Sesshoumaru replied, slowly taking her hand. He then lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Good night." Then he got off the couch and went to the door.

"Good night," She replied softly, then stood up gave him a kiss and ran to her room. Sesshoumaru smiled and slowly left the apartment.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-One Year Later**

Rin smiled. She had moved out of her apartment and was living at Sesshoumaru's penthouse in his guestroom. They decided to do that so Rin wouldn't be alone anymore and so that they could see each other more. (AN: no…they don't sleep together…they aren't that perverted. Only Miroku is the perverted one. )

"What you smiling about?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Oh, just thinking really."

"About what?"

"About how much more happy I am." She said. Giving him a quick peck.

"Grr. Stop doing that. Stop torturing me."

"Why should I? It's fun to annoy you."

"Oh, really." He said as he licked her neck. Then he rubbed his nose in her hair.

Rin giggled. "That tickles."

Sesshoumaru grinned. "That's the whole point."

Rin pushed him away. "Don't you have to meet your brother?"

Sesshoumaru moaned. "Yes."

"Get out of here then." She said, then she pushed him out the door.

* * *

Inuyasha watched his brother walk up to him.

"What'd you want Inuyasha?"

"You know what I want. When are you going to ask her? Everyone knows it's coming, but why not make it happen soon. We all know how much you want her."

"Why do you care?"

"We don't want you to have…you know…before you become mates. That sometimes ruins the relationship."

"I can wait."

"You may think you can, but if you make your demon self wait to long. Something bad will happen."

"All right, all right. I'll ask her…but she wants us to be equal."

"Equal, how?"

"Well, we talked about being mates but we both decided that we…both want to be…demons."

"Oh, just like Kagome finally became a half-demon. You'll have to ask father how, he did change mom…well, for you, step-mom."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Is that all you wanted?"

Inuyasha nodded then walked off.

* * *

Rin skipped through Sesshoumaru's green house. She was looking for a flower. She had found out from Toutousai that there was a certain flower that would turn her from a human to a demon when she mated with Sesshoumaru. He couldn't tell her what it looked like, but he did tell her that she would know when she found it. So now that Sesshoumaru was away, she decided to look for it.

She passed roses of all colors, tulips, daisies, but none of them were it. She was about to give up when she stumbled upon it. Bleeding hearts and demonflower roses surrounded it. (AN: bleeding hearts are real flowers, demonflower roses are made up.) The flower she was looking for looked like a rose bush, but instead of roses it had bleeding heart flowers. She smiled.

She picked five of the flowers. She then carried it back to Sesshoumaru's penthouse. She grabbed the recipe that Toutousai gave her and started mixing them. Once she finished, she poured the contents into a bottle. Then she heard Sesshoumaru come in. She walked towards Sesshoumaru with the vile bottle behind her back.

"Rin, I'd like to make you my mate, but…I can't find away to make it so you can become a demon." Sesshoumaru said sadly. "I asked everyone, but I can't find out how."

Rin smiled at Sesshoumaru. "Don't worry, love. I found the way."

Sesshoumaru looked up in shock. "How?"

"My old professor in college, Toutousai, told me how. I have it already."

"Toutousai?"

"Yes, he told me he knew you. Not to sound impatient, but lets get this mating thing over." Sesshoumaru nodded and they went into his bedroom. Rin drank the contents in her bottle then laid down on the bed.

Sesshoumaru got on top of her and marked her.

Once the mark was complete. They had their first kiss as mates. Then Rin felt her body start to change.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Rin watched on as her mate and her two pups played tag. Her daughter, and oldest child, Kimiko screamed loudly every time the person who was it chased after her. Then she started to giggle every time she got tagged. Kimiko looked like her mother in everything.

Her youngest child, a son, looked every bit like his father. They named him Maru since he was so much like his father.

"Lunch time," Rin said, hating to break up there fun.

"Yea!" The kids replied. They stopped playing and ran the kitchen to eat.

Sesshoumaru walked over to his mate. He always thought Rin was beautiful, but the night they mated and she became a demon she was even more beautiful. Now they had two beautiful kids and one more on the way.

"Hey, love." Rin said giving him a kiss.

"Hey." He replied once the kiss finished and touched her stomach. "And how is my cute one in there?"

"Feisty as ever. Doesn't want to stop kicking." Rin replied with a grin.

"Sounds like this one will be like my half-brother." Sesshoumaru said.

Rin giggled like a schoolgirl and rolled her eyes. "I hope not. It's bad enough just having to deal with him. I don't think I could deal with another one."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Come on." He said wrapping his arm around his mate's waist. "Let's go have lunch."

**THE END

* * *

**

Okay, I added an eleventh chapter. I fixed some mistakes I ran into and I add more to each chapter whether it was one word or more. Please review here since you won't be able to review on other pages unless you haven't already. If you need to, you can send me a message and I'm thinking about putting up a post in my SessxRin forum where you could also Critique or do what ever about my story. Thank you very much. Hope this improves the story.

xXfictioncriticXx: I hope this is better for you, please tell me more of what I could do if needs be. Thanks very very much for that review you wrote, it helped me to make that new chapter and make the story feel more complete. I apreciated it.


End file.
